


In The Dark

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drama, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mistakes, Power Outage, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ decides to use a power cut to his own advantage.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo + JJ, There's a power cut and in the dark and confusion, JJ mistakes Ryo for Dee,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Midway through the manga.

Summer was sweltering, and with everyone in the city running their air conditioning day and night, the grid serving New York was struggling to keep up with demand. As a result, rolling brownouts were inevitable. It didn’t make things easy for the men and women of the NYPD, scheduled periods without power were ideal for anyone wanting to commit a crime, but like everyone else they had no choice but to live with it.

Most of the 27th Precinct’s Serious Crimes Unit happened to be in the squad room when the power went out just after ten one night.

“Terrific,” Dee groused, hurriedly saving his work and shutting down his computer as the others did the same. “Looks like it’s our turn again.” They had battery power, but it was limited and unpredictable, so it was only used when absolutely necessary. Writing reports could wait until the brownout ended. The Precinct’s backup generator should have kicked in as soon as the power went out, but they’d been having trouble with it during the last brownout and it was still being fixed. “Better use up whatever’s in the fridge before it goes off I guess,” Dee continued. “Grab a cold drink while you can because they won’t stay cold forever.”

Footsteps sounded, crossing towards the small refrigerator that stood beside the water cooler, just a couple of metres from JJ’s desk. He couldn’t believe his luck; this was an opportunity not to be wasted. JJ had jumped to his feet the moment the lights had gone out, plunging the room into darkness, intending to sneak across to Dee’s desk, but it looked like now he wouldn’t have to, Dee was coming to him! He knew it wouldn’t take long for someone to find a flashlight, so as the footsteps drew close, he pounced, wrapping his arms around the man of his dreams and puckering up for a delicious smooch in the dark.

Hands tried to push at him and in the brief struggle they both lost their balance, falling to the floor with a resounding thud, JJ thankful to be on top. “Ack! Get off me, you idiot!”

That wasn’t Dee’s voice! JJ pulled back slightly in confusion but didn’t let go until a torch clicked on, providing enough illumination for him to see who he’d got hold of. He let go quickly and scrambled away. 

“Ryo! I thought you were Dee!”

“I gathered that.” Ryo pushed himself upright, dusting off his clothes and rubbing his head. “Ouch, you’re stronger than you look.”

“Sorry.”

“No real harm done, I suppose.”

Across the room, Dee was directing the flashlight at the scene and snickering. “Ha! Tough luck, JJ! Didn’t really expect me to come anywhere near your desk in the dark, did ya?”

‘Tricked, dammit! What a disappointing outcome,’ JJ thought with a sigh as Ryo started handing out sodas from the fridge. Ah well, better luck next time; Dee couldn’t avoid him forever, one day JJ would get his man, but for now he’d settle for a cold soda and a candy bar. Dee wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

The End


End file.
